Fortress of Squalitude
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Fortress of Squalitude Nächste Episode >> ☀Fortress of Squalitude "ist die sechste Episode in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie. Es erstmals am 22. November 2014 in den Vereinigten Staaten und Frankreich ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Als Dr. Eggman entdeckt, dass "Moderne Lair Magazine" will eine Ausbreitung auf seinem bösen Höhle tun, er wirbt Amys Hilfe bei kräftig aufpoliert den Platz. Einsätze Einsätze Badniks Bee Bot (mehrfach) Crab Bot (mehrfach) Motobug (multiple) Cubot Dr. Eggman Orbot Fotograf (Erster Auftritt) Fotografenassistent (Erster Auftritt) Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Folge zu sehen Festung von Squalitude / Transcript. Innerhalb seiner Höhle, prüft Dr. Eggman seine Mail. Er vernichtet alle mit Cubot, bis er auf einen Brief, der ihn mit Freude füllt kommt: sein Lager in Betracht gezogen wird, um in der "Insel-Festung" Thema "Moderne Lair Magazine" zu sehen sein. Nach dem Schreiben wird Assistent eines Fotografen am nächsten Tag, um eine Inspektion vor Ort zu tun zu kommen, so Eggman sendet Orbot und Cubot heraus zu säubern den Ort. Trotz der hohen Erwartungen und Vorbereitungen wenn Eggmans, hebt der Assistent die Ausbreitung, wenn er ankommt, nachdem er als die Höhle zu altmodisch. Eggman plädiert für eine weitere Chance, so dass der Assistent gibt ihm eine Woche zu renovieren. Weil seine Fähigkeiten sind aber unzureichend, Gründen Eggman er Hilfe braucht von einem Experten. Bei Sonics Shack, Amy bereitet ein Mittagessen mit ihren Freunden, mit der Tabelle und Einstellung, die nach ihren eigenen persönlichen Design. Allerdings fühlt sich, Amy, dass ihre Anstrengungen unbeachtet, wenn sie sieht, dass, während Sticks hilft, Sonic wird anstatt Fruchtgetränke schlafen, hat Tails der Musik Volumen von beruhigenden zu ohrenbetäubenden gesteigert und Knuckles wird unter Verwendung eines Paares von rohem Fasane als Marionetten statt Grillen von ihnen. Gerade dann, zeigt Eggman unangemeldet und erklärt, in das Gesicht der Mannschaft Sonic Feindseligkeit, die er Amy mieten, um sein Lager wiederholen möchte. Amy, an jemanden zu wollen, ihre Talente in diesem Bereich begeistert, übernimmt trotz ihrer Freunde Warnungen das Angebot ab. An der Höhle gibt Eggman Amy komplette kreative Freiheit für das Magazin. Amy sofort an die Arbeit, die Einrichtung neuer Kissen, das Streichen der Wände mit Orbot und Cubot, die Einrichtung Vorhänge, Zugabe plats an mehreren Stellen, das Aufstellen von ein Einhorn Malerei, erschütternde Rosenblüten, indem Laserlicht-Shows und putzt sich Orbot und Cubot wie Engel. Inzwischen aber ist zweifelhaft, Eggman ihrer Entwürfe. Schließlich werden die Assistent kehrt, und trotz Eggmans Sorgen über sein Schweigen, er mit den Veränderungen beeindruckt ist und erklärt, dass er mit dem Fotografen morgen zurückkehren. Hörte, Eggman bewusst diskreditiert Amy für ihre Arbeit und behauptet, es als sein eigenes. Furious mit Eggmans Aktionen versucht Amy vom Arzt nur verlassen, um in einem Käfig gefangen sein und zwang sie, seine Designer immer sein; in einem kleinen Versuch, Trost, Eggman erinnert Amy, dass er und nicht ihre tatsächliche Freunden, erkennt ihr Talent. Zurück am Strand bei einem schrecklichen Mahlzeit, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles und Sticks gebe zu, es ist nicht das gleiche, ohne Amy, so Sonic schlägt sie Check-up auf ihr. Als sie zu Eggman Höhle bekommen behauptet jedoch, Eggman, dass Amy hat sich entschieden, seinen Vollzeit-Dekorateur geworden. Ungläubig, beschließen sie, die Höhle zu untersuchen. Sie finden schließlich Amy nach schleichen durch die Abwasserleitungen, in denen Sonic entschuldigt sich bei Amy für ihr Verhalten und ihre Hände vor den PIKO Hammer (die er verwendet, um die Wand zu brechen), um den Angriff aus dem Versteck zu führen. In Dr. Eggman Büro, Team-Sonic kommen Platzen durch die Tür und stellen Eggman. Der Arzt ruft seine Roboter mit ihnen umzugehen, aber die Helden schnell zerstören sie, zerreißen die Stelle in den Prozess. In diesem Moment, der Assistent und der Fotograf für moderne Lair Magazine kommen und sehen Sie die ganze Ort zerstört. Der Fotograf schießt ihr Assistent für seine Wahl, und geht weg, während Eggman plädiert sie für einen Platz in der Zeitschrift. Als Team-Sonic nimmt Abschied von der Höhle, Sonic cheers Amy sich darüber, wie ihre Entwürfe nicht in ein Magazin, indem sie an seine Hütte unter einigen Einschränkungen renovieren, wenn auch, wie seine Kokosnussschalen Sammlung als tabu zu bekommen. ☀Beteiligte Firmen Wenn Knuckles isst eine Serviette, sind seine Iris ', um in der Nähe schwarz abgedunkelt. Tails, die Knuckles reagiert hatte auch den gleichen Fehler in seinem rechten Auge. Wenn Eggman eingeht, während Orbot und Cubot sind Polieren seine Stiefel, schrumpft seinen Schnurrbart. Trivia Diese Episode ist berühmt für die Szene, in der Amy bittet Tails über die beruhigende Musik. Der Szene verteilt auf Vine, wodurch sich unterschiedliche Musik aus der Originalszene. Dieses Teil der englischen Titel ist ein Verweis auf die Festung der Einsamkeit, der Name des Ortes, des Trostes und der gelegentlichen Hauptquartier für Superman in den DC Comics. Dies ist das erste Mal, Sonic wird mit Amys piko Hammer gesehen. Wenn Orbot gibt Tickets für Eggmans Achterbahn Assistent des Fotografen, die Karten schauen, wie Fastidious Bibers Parkschein von "The Sidekick".